$-2t + u - 4v - 9 = 8u + 6v - 6$ Solve for $t$.
Answer: Combine constant terms on the right. $-2t + u - 4v - {9} = 8u + 6v - {6}$ $-2t + u - 4v = 8u + 6v + {3}$ Combine $v$ terms on the right. $-2t + u - {4v} = 8u + {6v} + 3$ $-2t + u = 8u + {10v} + 3$ Combine $u$ terms on the right. $-2t + {u} = {8u} + 10v + 3$ $-2t = {7u} + 10v + 3$ Isolate $t$ $-{2}t = 7u + 10v + 3$ $t = \dfrac{ 7u + 10v + 3 }{ -{2} }$ Swap the signs so the denominator isn't negative. $t = \dfrac{ -{7}u - {10}v - {3} }{ {2} }$